Just Live for Another Day
by LiveInTheMomentx
Summary: Pandora Academy, a school for the gifted and talented. The best of the best, now a mysterious new student has transferred and drags Alice and her friends through secrets and dangers. Hopefully, they can live another day.
1. Welcome to Pandora Academy

**xDisclaimer:**I do not own this in any shape way or form.

**xChapterOne: **Welcome to Pandora Academy

Pandora Academy, a regular school except for the small fact it's for the gifted, the best of the best. Each student was tested and deserved to be in the school more then anyone else. The staff was highly trained and were suited to teach their subject superbly well. The school even had it's own university that students who stay strong with their studies can easily get into. The perfect school to start a perfect life, it was called by regular students.

The school had a sense of normalcy in it's social life though. The cliques that were made from talents, the jocks to the nerds that excelled in their field of knowledge. Though, there were individuals who didn't fit into the regular groups or rebelled against the social groupings.

**xXXXx**

A certain fifteen was incredibly bored, her feet up on her desk and chair leaning against the desk behind her, she ate her drumstick in silence. Winter break ended a couple days ago though she didn't really do anything except walk around her dorm room anyways. Homeroom had started as she waited for her 'friends'. Everyone was filtering in to their regular cliques. Fourteen to eighteen year old were mixed in with each other, since homeroom in the academy was organized in flexibility for the special classes, but it was also quite random. "Alice!" yelled a particular voice that she recognized as her manservant.

Looking up, she saw Oz Vessalius, a.k.a manservant, drop his messenger bag on the floor and took the seat across from her. Leaning over, he said in a whisper, "There's a new student transferring here!"

The brunette raised her eyebrow at this, it wasn't as if everyday a new student transferred here. Of course, it could be another jock, _not like we already have enough of those_, she thought, rolling her eyes at the thought.

A flash of caramel brown raced in front of her and quickly sat down. "Sharon!" Oz said with childish excitement, green eyes shining.

"Thank goodness! I wasn't late," Sharon said smoothing out her pink babydoll's dress and carefully placed her violet backpack on the floor.

Alice looked at Oz's new found excitement and with a knowing smirk watched the scene play out. "Dancing again?" Oz said adding in the comment about the new student also.

Sharon Rainsworth was a talented, no, extraordinary dancer. Her simple womanly charm and grace captured many but she insisted in staying with them instead of the Art Clique. Sixteen in years and already winning competitions, she had the mindset of a noble lady. "Yeah, I was trying to finish and master my new ballet routine. I was wondering if you could maybe later come over and play the piano to it or the violin. You know a change in music maybe?" she asked with a shy smile, a hand running through her hair flattening it, "I wonder if the student is a girl or boy?"

Oz, the green eyed and sunshine haired boy, was a gifted musician. He could woo girls with heart-melting serenades that would make them go weak on their knees. He picked up multiple instruments already, but by far his strings instruments were his favorite and most mastered. He was also observant and bright. The fifteen year-old actually did great in academics and could easily follow in his father's footsteps if it wasn't for the fact that he hated Oz.

"I would love too! How about after school? In studio 172? Gender? I was actually thinking more of the person's gift," he mused smiling back at her.

"Good Afternoon, students!" Oscar-sensei bellowed.

All the students snapped out of their daily morning chatter and scurried to their desks if they moved. Oz stopped his curious talk about the new student to turn towards his Uncle. It was no secret that many of the Vessalius family members are here. In fact the school was opened by the the four gifted families, the Vessalius, Nightray, Rainsworth, and Barma families. They were noble, rich, and many of them gifted in different things. Though many times they specifically focus on one area, the Vessalius family are well known in music and business, Nightrays specialized in athletics and business which made the families compete to become the top in business. The Rainsworth and Barma family on the other hand, have been friends since the opening of the Academy. One specialized in the arts and media and the other academics and politics, it was no wonder that they could help each other thrive by investing and helping each other. Alice could repeat the information in her sleep, all the students were require to learn the school history like the back of their hands after all.

"Now, I would like to introduce a new transfer student from Hearts Academy. Please welcome him! Now, come in boy! Don't be afraid," Oscar encouraged as the door in.

The door opened as a boy walked in, clad in a white jacket and black pants. Alice and the rest of the class carefully examined him. His red eyes were striking against his pale skin and white hair. His eyes were calculating and scanned over each and everyone of them. A doll was strangely on his shoulder, made from blue cloth and auburn hair, it's black eyes seem to be peering at you no matter what angle. The silence was broken from the crunch of a lollipop stuck on his mouth as he simply said, "My name is Xerxes Break, but please call me Break, and that's Emily, " he gave a small smirk and bit into the red lollipop once again.

**xXXXx**

**A/N:**La Fin! I really did say that wrong...oh well! Now, to clear off some stuff, so I suggest you read this unless you want to be utterly confused later on because it's such random information to put in a chapter. All the students wear jackets, why? Because the school doesn't have a proper uniform and they just wear the school jacket that comes in different styles and colours but it has the seal pin. You know the illegal contractor seal? That's the one ^^ Freshman have it on the quarter mark, Sophomore on the half, and so on. Also, students are mixed in age for homeroom because that's just where the teacher will tell you school events and such. Pandora Academy is special, and with the academically gifted skipping grades and such it would confuse the hell outta me. :3 I hope you don't mind about that. I'm so happy if you read this story, I just started to write fanfiction again. I would love if you could drop a review, but you don't have to! I'm trying my best to make the character's stay in-character, and I hope I didn't babble. /bows Thank you again!


	2. Dead Clowns and Cat Ears

**x**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :3 Like literally nothing.

Why would he transfer out of Hearts? Emily, what is he five? A Hearts student? I heard they're dangerous especially the ones from the Abyss sections. He seems creepy, we should stay away from him. The words flew chaotically around the classroom in rush whispers.

Break smiled as he heard each and every word said about him. The students seem to be excellent stage whisperers. Maybe they all take drama, he mused to himself and bit into his candy once again. These rumors weren't anything new, since people tend to stray away from what they don't know. "Well, Xerxes find a empty seat and I hope you guys will treat him well?" Oscar said as his voice turned strict.

Various forms of yes and nods were seen and heard, making Oscar nod in approval. The teenager seemed happy enough, he could probably fit in.

**xXXXx**

Alice looked around with a scowl, the only desks that were empty were behind her and across from her. She didn't want this clown to sit near her! The brunette, was glaring daggers at the clown as he plopped down across from her. Luckily, looks couldn't kill so Break was relatively safe for now.

Leaning over, she whispered to Oz, " I don't want to sit next toe stupid clown! He seems annoying."

"It's your fault you scared practically anyone who came near the two seats," Oz replied fiddling with his pencil, "Besides, you may like him? You should honestly make more friends Alice."

Alice snorted at his reply. Like? She barely liked anyone, it was a surprise to everyone that Oz was friends with her, he was popular after all. She continued to glare at the boy trying to come up with ways to make him move far away from her.

The albino couldn't help but grin at the girl's irritation, he found it simply hilarious! Deciding to add to the fire he turned to face the girl and said, "Hi cat-ears! I'm your new classmate," and extended his sleeve covered hand and gave her an innocent smile.

Alice, on the other hand was inwardly twitching. She despised it when people gave her nicknames, though she gave them out freely. Her excuse? I can't bother with learning names of my servants! They are lower then me! She wanted to punch him, it wouldn't be so hard since his face was right in front of her. Glancing about, she noticed Oscar looking at the exchange. Damn it! I'll get him for this, she thought mentally scheming and turned to the front again.

Break withdrew his hand and grinned. He knew they would be interacting again, he would make sure of it. He unwrapped the Jolly Rancher that he found in his pocket and popped it in his mouth. He turned towards the front as Oscar droned on about school news. Five minutes, he thought quickly jutting something down on a strip of paper and then balling it up. _Brinnnggg, _the bell echoed, signing the end of the period. Break quickly threw the ball at Alice before getting ready to leave. Students jutted awake around him as he grabbed his backpack slinging it over his right-shoulder followed the crowd.

**xXXXx**

Alice and few other students remain behind as students filtered in the door. She had Oscar first period and she would trade anything not to. Right now, the brunette wanted to hunt the clown down more then anything. She glared at the paper that hit her in on the nose, from the clown. She was contaminated with probably idiot germs right now. Sighing as curiosity got the best of her she unwrapped the paper.

_Hey Cat-Ears!_

_I'll meet you at lunch (we have the same lunch period). I can't wait to meet your friends._

Her eyes twitched as they read the message. He did the two things that royally pissed her off: calling her cat-ears and making a decision for her. She would get back at him, she swore to make that stupid clown regret it. Looking down at her notes she began doodling gruesome doodles of dead clowns.

She saw Gil peak over at her, raising an eyebrow as he saw her drawings. "What seaweed head?"

"I'm not a seaweed head! Why are you drawing clowns shouldn't you be paying attention to class?" He answered, nose scrunched up at the horrid drawings.

"Stop telling me what to do. Remember you're a manservant and therefore lesser then me. I do not feel the need to answer to you," Alice said, pulling the imaginary ranking she had over him.

"Oh please, you know Oz would want to know what made you so pissed. Besides we're all your friends much to your dismay as well as mine," he said, trying to give her smile that proved to be futile.

Alice drew a quick label over the clowns before a hand snatched it up. Looking up, she saw Gil read the name and his golden eyes widened with shock. Seeing the reaction, Alice raised her eyebrow and asked what happened.

A shake of the head, he handed her back the picture and turned towards the blackboard. His message was clear, it was the end of the conversation. The seaweed head could always be stubborn when he wanted to.

**xXXXx**

Xerxes Break was sitting in his math class with a strange smile decorating his face, one corner higher then the other along with the shimmering glint of his eye announced that he was up to no good. Classmates who noticed this knew that the man was plotting, after all he was a Heart. The enemies, the people who they should stay away from at all cost. Break knew people were looking at him. He saw the few glances people sneaked at him between math problems. It was quite annoying being the center of attention. He was supposed to be invisible, a shadow on the wall that could disappear in the darkness, only being noticed when it suited him. It was how he survived. It was how he lived.

**A/N**

Sorry that took so long! I swear I will finish this story even with 2 readers. :3 Well reviews would be appreciated and a Beta would be loved.


End file.
